Ifound The Book
by Obm's
Summary: Sam encuentra un libro sin nombre aparente. ¿Que tiene este libro para llamar la atencion de Sam? ¿Es una guia? ¿Es una historia de magia? ¿es un manual de cocina? Descúbrelo


**Accidentalmente borre esta historia asi que la republico  
><strong>

**Bueno se me ocurrío de la nada asi que veamos que sale ...**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

**Icarly no me pertenece por el momento ni sus personajes siendo estos propiedad del señor Dan Schneider**

* * *

><p>— Señora Puckett cuénteme más sobre usted —dijo la niña.<p>

— ¿!Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señora¡? —¿_Señora? pero si solo tengo 18, ¿que tiene esta niña en la cabeza?_— pensó Sam.

— Solo llámame Sam —dijo.

— Lo...lo...lo siento señora Sam.

— ¡Bah! solo olvídalo, además no hay mucho que saber de mi —replicó la rubia, con aspereza en la voz.

— Entonces... ¿Podria decirme de que trata ese libro que mira usted con tanta atención? —dijo ella con aquel tono pícaro que solo un niño puede tener.

Sam no recordaba que fue exactamente lo que hizo para que la maestra Briggs la castigara esta vez, realmente no importaba, ella tenia que pasar todo un dia con su sobrina Kate ya que sus padres debian estar fuera de la ciudad, aunque Sam no estaba segura de si ese era un castigo valido no le quedaba de otra... y bueno ¿que mejor niñera que la alumno problema de Ridgeway?. ¿Típico eh?

Antes de conocer a Kate Sam hubiese apostado un millon de dolares a que le esperaba una niña egócentrica e insoportable, grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar todo lo contrario, una niña pelirroja piel blanquecina y ojos verdes dulce y timida. Incluso su madre fue bastante amable con Sam y todo parecia indicar que la "bondad de la familia Briggs" tenia una oveja negra, y esta se convirtió en maestra,

De cualquier modo los padres de la niña dejaron a su hija y a Sam en la puerta principal del edificio Bushwell Plaza para luego tomar rumbo desconocido, al menos para Sam. Llevó del brazo a la niña de 10 años al ascensor, Lewbert vociferó algo que nadie alcanzó a reconocer pero sin duda no era algo "agradable". Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en llegar al apartamento de Carly y Kate seguia sin pronunciar palabra alguna, eso incomodaba a Sam.

Al llamar a la puerta 3 o 4 veces fue claro que no habia nadie en el apartamento Shay, La rubia no hubiese tardado mas de 30 segundos en abrir la puerta con lo que sea que tuviese en el bolsillo pero dudó que la niña se ahorre tan provechosa informacion para su tia, eso sin duda le sumaria a Sam otra "pequeña eternidad" en detencion o como niñera de todo el clan Briggs.

Al no estar Carly en su apartamento y Sam sin su pearphone las posibilidades se redujeron a dos; o se sentaba con Kate y esperaba junto a la puerta de Carly, no tenia pensado esperar en la recepcion y tener que soportar a Lewbert, o llamaba a Fredward para preguntarle por la menor de los Shay. Definitivamente no sería lo segundo ya que Freddie Benson, su ex, era la ultima persona que queria ver en ese momento y no fue por ser caprichosa pero no era tan malo sentarse en el suelo. Asi fue como terminaron hablando Kate y ella, sobre todo Kate, era demasiado perspicaz para tener 10 años. La rubia descubrió que, para la niña, La maestra Briggs no le era del todo "grata". Por su parte, la pelirroja, quizo saber incluso el nombre del carpintero que fabricó la mecedora en la que solia sentarse la abuela de Sam. Finalmente la rubia sacó el libro de su bolso, solo para darle una hojeada, al fin y al cabo ella se lo sabia de pies a cabeza pero no tenia nada mas que hacer mientras esperaba.

—¿Podria deicrme dee que trata ese libro que mira usted con tanta atención?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sam.

—¿Quieres saber de que trata? pues es tu dia de suerte hoy te diré mas que eso —dijo la rubia quien sin mayor reparo empezó a hablar.

— No se como llegó este libro a mis manos, tal vez fue en aquella "fugaz" incursion a la biblioteca. A lo mejor lo conseguí en casa de Carly. Incluso se le pudo haber caido a un "nerd" en la escuela, de cualquier forma, este libro llego a mi y no fue en vano. Ves la puerta de ahí en frente? es la casa de Freddie Benson y si ves icarly debes saber cual fue o solia ser mi relacion con él.

—Ehh veamos... —continuó— hace aproximadamente 6 meses atras me atrevi a besarlo, aun no estoy segura sobre porqué lo hize pero ese no es el punto, crei que estaba loca, como podia gustarme Freddie? Esa pregunta me llevó al extremo de internarme en una institucion mental donde, por cierto, preparaban unas excelentes quesadillas. Tres dias despues mis amigos me encontraron y por diversos asuntos tuvimos que transmitir icarly desde ahí, desafortunadamente Carly vio cuando bese a Freddie y logro hacer de eso un tema de interes nacional, al asunto es que durante ese programa sucedió algo que no esperaba, Freddie me besó, supongo que tu tambien pudiste verlo porque lo hizo en vivo -_la niña asintió_- Luego de eso yo estaba totalmente confundida, hasta que finalmente Freddwark me propuso tener una cita y finalmente me pidió ser su novia. Debo admitir que aquel momento fue "lindo" el muy idiota preparo un discurso para poder decirmelo y por poco me quedo dormida me habló sobre la historia del amor y sobre filosofia, mencionó algo sobre un poema y Dios sabe que cosas mas pero finalmente me lo dijo al menos en cierta forma... jajaja casi se desmaya cuando le dije que si incluso pensó que... Kate...Kate...me estas escuchando?

Era inutil, la niña se habia quedado dormida en el hombro de Sam —_y precisamente cuando comenzaba la verdadera historia bah!. Pero a que hora tiene pensado llegar Carly? por Dios_!- pensó Sam.

De cualquier forma alguien tenia que terminar de oir la "historia" y si no habia nadie mas entonces seria una conversacion entre su cerebro y su subconciente.

_**FLASHBACK : 6 MESES ATRAS**_

Ahi estaba Freddie, pidiendole a Sam "permiso" para ser su "señorita novia". La verdad es que ella no tenia pensado negarse, mucho mas aun despues lo divertido que le fue ver lo nervioso que era el tecnico de Icarly para declararle su amor. Incluso Sam se permitió ser ,en cierta forma, mala con el simple fin de hacerlo sufrir solo un poco mas.

— Sa..sa...Sam - dijo Freddie haciendo lo que parecía ser un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mirarla a los ojos y sostener su mano al mismo tiempo.

— Dime, Fredward querido tecnicucho —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa y un sarcástico y muy fingido acento inglés.

— Sam! mira que eres sarcástica —ella solo atino a reirse, el tambien logró esbozar media sonrisa- yo me preguntaba si tu..si tu.. bueno ya sabes que llevamos saliendo algunos dias y dado que yo te gusto y tu me gustas entonces...

— Entonces que? Freddward —Dijo Sam intentando contener la risa que le causaba eso- _seriedad Puckett a lo mejor y en serio le cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo_ -pensó aunque sin evitar reir dentro de ella.

— Entonces... ¿¡Que es el amor! —dijo Freddie con una expresion ridicula, dejando al descubierto todo el nerviosismo que cargaba.

La aludida no lo pudo evitar mas y estalló en un mar de carcajadas ante tan patetico intento de declaración romantica. Asi que decidió "terminar el trabajo" ella misma.

— Benson, Benson, se te da muy bien lo de la tecnologia, pero en esto eres un completo idiota —terció Sam sin parar de reir.

— Podrían pasar años antes de que te des cuenta de lo idiota que eres en esto, hagamoslo rápido entonces tu quieres decir: "¿Sam quieres ser mi novia?" -dijo ella con voz grave aún riendo —Si Fredward, te concedo el honor— concluyó.

El joven no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando y Sam pensó que a este le iba a dar un ataque. Finalmente lo "tranquilizó" estampandole un ya no tan sorpresivo pero tierno beso en los labios —no digas nada, si te pones asi por una cita no quiero ni imaginar que harias pidiendo matrimonio— le dijo su nueva novia haciendo una leve pausa. Y los besos continuaron por un largo rato...

La vision se vió interrumpida por una leve neblina que se hacia cada vez mas y mas densa...

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Como por arte de magia Sam despertó aunque continuaba perdida en su propia mente alcanzó a ver que la niña seguia dormida —_fue un lindo recuerdo_ _pero al fin y al cabo solo era un recuerdo y nada más—_ pensó, volvió a perderse en el mar de su propia memoria. —_si no nubiese encontrado ese libro..._

Casi un mes despues de haber iniciado el "noviazgo" todo iba bastante bien tratandose de Sam y Freddie, su relación no cambio mucho, el trato era casi el mismo pero eso si, se notaba cariño, Carly siempre decia que era muy divertido verlos pelear porque Freddie se hacia el duro y no cedia, aunque como era de esperarse terminaba cediendo, mas sorprendente aun era que esto terminaba sucediendo muy pocas veces a las malas ya que Sam habia aprendido el mal llamado "arte" de la seduccion femenina, aunque muy a su estilo, normalmente 3 palabras seguidas de una mirada particular bastaban para que Freddie fuese inmediatamente cual manso cachorro que se emociona al ver a su dueño. No era dificil darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba eso a Sam, como ella decia: "A mamá le gusta tener el control." que se podia decir. Eran una pareja de adolescentes felices.

Luego de un mes y algunos dias de salir con Freddie. Sam se disponia a sacar todo lo que llevaba en la mochila luego de que, a sugerencia de Carly, hiciera una remodelacion drástica a su casillero, aunque Sam no veia el porqué. No hubiese sido de esperarse que algo vivo saliera de entre tanta chucheria; Tocino, carne, algunos libros, papeles, pelusas y otras tantas cosas hacian de la mochila de Sam una feria portatil que no tenia nada que envidiarle a las grandes tiendas, el proceso de "desempaque" transcurria con aburrida normalidad... pero algo llamó su atencion: Un libro, un libro que hubiese pasado desapercibido para Sam de no haber sido porque ella no recordaba donde lo habia encontrado.

El titulo le llamaba la atención mas que una historia de vampiros, magos o tierras encantadas... A decir verdad era un titulo que Sam nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar, no era un libro de aventuras, ni de historia, ni de matematicas. Ni su nombre mismo lo decia: Eran siglas "E.P.I.?" rezaba el titulo, -_que estupidez_- pensó Sam y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo a la basura cuando sintio un leve pero extraño impulso que poco a poco se volvio una necesidad instantanea por hecharle una mirada -_un capitulo no me hará daño_.

Nadie puede saber si decir eso fue un error o no...

En ese momento Sam tuvo otra sacudida interna, el tiempo habia pasado volando y la niña seguia dormida. El resto del dia se lo pasarian en el camino de vuelta, ya era hora de llevarla a su casa —_pero_ _Carly no tuvo la dignidad de aparecerse en todo el dia—_bufó la rubia.

— ¡Kate!, Kate despierta —le dijo Sam mientras la sacudia levemente para despertarla, por un momento a Sam se le cruzó por la mente la idea de dejarla e irse, claro que eso conllevaria a miles, millones de problemas pero era una opcion —_en tanto no despierte_— pensó Sam

— ¡Kate! ¡Kate! —decia la rubia mientras la sacudia cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que finalmente la pequeña Briggs despertó

— Que...que ... que pasa, Sam llevame a casa —dijo la niña pelirroja mientras bostezaba.

— ¡Vamos! ven, párate —le dijo Sam mientras se reincorporaba y ayudaba a Kate a pararse, no fue hasta antes de irse que pudo ver una pequeña hoja de papel blanco debajo de una de las plantas decorativas que habian junto a ellas

"Sam, me fui de viaje fuera de Seattle, volvere en 3 dias" —decia la nota —_¡Bravo Puckett!— _Masculló Sam para si misma y tomando de la mano a Kate, salieron de ahi.

Algunas horas despues Sam llegó a casa , exhausta, teniendo en cuenta el dia que tuvo apenas juntó fuerzas para prepararse a dormir, ya en su cama dejó nuevamente que sus pensamientos volaran y sin mas reparo recordó nuevamente su primer encuentro con el libro.

_Un capitulo no me hará daño —_habia pensado aquella vez_  
><em>

CAPITULO 1.

* * *

><p><strong>"Fin del inicio" dejen comentarios, criticas, insultos y lo que tengan que decir sobre el capitulo ... se agradece ..<br>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::: REVIEW :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Siguiente capitulo por motivos de fuerza mayor a mas tardar el martes 23 de agosto  
><strong>


End file.
